Scent
by Tainted Rhapsody
Summary: Cont. of 'Limits of a Demon' but can be read without. A demon with a grudge has come to the Phantomhive Mansion, and his sights are set on Ciel, whose new...qualities have made him rather appealing. Yaoi, Bondage, and Lemon. CielxSebby One sided OCxCiel
1. Chapter 1: A Treacherous Man

**Wow. I...am gobsmacked. So many reviews...and all for me! *sob* I'm so happy *sob*. Thank you thank you thank you! I swear that the only reason I managed to write this so fast was because of all the reviews I got; it would have taken me 5 times longer to finish this without them (if I even bothered starting it). They gave me so much motivation~!**

**Sooo, new story! it is a continuation of 'The Limits of a Demon' in a way, but it's got a completely different storyline, so...enjoy, and review, review, review! I don't mind if you're really harsh on my writing or if you find mistakes, because I love constructive criticism, but don't flame me just because you don't like the pairing or storyline. Remember, if you want the next chappy faster...REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^**

**P.S. Did I mention to review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I would make it more...interesting. ;)**

Life continued like it always had...for the other servants.

Ciel, on the other hand, found himself rather distracted.

Gloved hands worked nimbly, fingers methodically unbuttoning the white dressing gown worn by the sapphire-eyed boy. As they moved downwards, each button carefully released from its fastening place, digits scraped softly on the silky material of the shirt, never quite touching the skin beneath.

Ciel felt his face heat up. The sensation of those fingers ghosting up and down his body was maddening; every time he was about to be touched, those fingers drew back. It was more arousing than if they had been stroking him.

He _yearned_ to be touched. Every cell in his body screamed at his legs to move forward, to collide with the warm chest in front of him.

But he would not. Ciel refused to cave in to his desires, to place himself in a vulnerable position. He would never beg to the man in front of him for pleasure. Ever.

Sebastian smiled internally to himself, his red eyes rising to meet Ciel's mismatched orbs.

"Is there something wrong...My Lord?"

A smirk.

How Ciel hated that smile. The one that was always there, mocking him, patronising him, making him feel inferior. Sebastian did not need acid-laden words to wound his master's ego; that smirk was more than enough.

Ciel could tell that the demon knew very well how desperate he was to be caressed. The fact that Sebastian was purposely taunting him with those light, soft touches frustrated the nobleman to no end. Why was he the only one so affected?

It had been like this ever since _that time_.

Although Ciel was unwilling to admit it, his body continued to crave what Sebastian had... _done_ to him on that day.

The dressing gown was fully unbuttoned, and it was slid off smoothly by the butler. The young nobleman's blush deepened, and he resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands.

_Stubborn as usual, I see. _

Sebastian held back a sigh. His master still refused to acknowledge his own feelings, even though it was painfully obvious which direction his desires pointed to.

Every day it was like this. Ciel, too proud and obstinate to give in to his desires and Sebastian, who would not act unless his master accepted his sexuality, teased each other relentlessly. Both would continue on their daily routine, but in the times when they were together, they would bait each other with small touches and 'accidental' brushes, waiting for the other to stumble.

Servant and master were locked in an endless game of dignity, and neither would allow themselves to concede.

"There you go, My Lord," Sebastian said, his hands patting out the creases in the nobleman's dress coat.

Ciel pulled on his eye-patch, his dainty fingers habitually tying a double knot. Frowning, the young boy spoke.

"Sebastian. I want to go shopping today."

"Hmm? Is that so? And do tell, what brought out this adventurous mood?" the demon replied, adjusting Ciel's dark blue bowtie.

"What? Can't I just want to go out?" was the sharp (and a tad whiny) retort.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "From my experience, My Lord, you would be the last person on earth who would willingly 'go out'."

"Hmph. And who asked for _your_ opinion?" Ciel snapped, anger growing as his butler's smirk grew wider.

"J-just get the carriage ready!"

The irritated young boy stormed out of the room, his top hat sliding off at a peculiar angle.

"Yes...My Lord."

~( ^_^ )~

The streets of the little town were crowded to the point of bursting. It was as if every person within a 10 mile radius had decided to gather in the smallest space imaginable. At least, it seemed that way to Ciel.

"Urgh!" the nobleman grumbled, shoving through the mass of shoppers with a dark expression, "Why is it so busy? Don't these people have better things to do with their time?"

"It is a Sunday, My Lord. There are no other days in which they _can_ do these things." Sebastian said, fending off the countless bodies. How he could do that _and_ carry the countless bags of shopping that had accumulated over the day was beyond comprehension, but he did it anyway.

Sliding into a narrow alleyway, Ciel breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sebastian, you go ahead and finish shopping. I'll stay here, where I can actually breathe." he muttered.

"Are you sure, My Lord?"

"Of course I'm sure! Just hurry up! The shop is only across the street anyway." the blue-eyed boy growled.

"If you wish, Young Master."

The raven-haired butler disappeared with a flutter of his coat tail.

Ciel leaned his shoulder against the wall of the dark alley, observing the crowd with disdain.

_Commoners._

He sighed, rubbing the sides of his forehead. What insanity had made him want to go out into _this_?

"Oh? And who would you be?" A deep, sensual baritone echoed through the dim passage.

The slim boy spun around quickly, his cerulean eye resting on a tall, striking man.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question, seeing as you crept up on me like that?"

The man had long, straight, pitch-black hair that stretched down to his waist, where it cut off in a neat line. A thin lipped mouth adorned a muscular face, while dark eyebrows bent downwards slightly, giving him a sinister expression. He donned a black trench-coat over a white dress shirt and dark wool pants. The first few buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned, showing off a well built chest.

All these details were pushed to the side though, as the stranger's eyes met his.

They were a deep, dark red; a blood-red that was even deeper than Sebastian's.

The young boy stumbled backwards in shock. Who or _what_ was this person? He couldn't be a demon...could he?

The man smirked, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

Ciel suppressed a shiver. That expression...it was so similar to Sebastian's.

"Don't be shy. _Do_ introduce yourself," the raven-haired stranger said, taking a step forward.

The nobleman backed away, wary of the person in front of him.

"Again, shouldn't _you_ be doing that?" was the clipped reply.

"So you've got a backbone, hm?" he chuckled, a leather-gloved hand reaching out to grip Ciel's chin lightly. "Pretty one, aren't you? So tell me, what are you doing here, all on your lonesome?"

The nobleman slapped the intruding hand away, snarling at him. "Give me one reason why I should."

This only seemed to make the stranger's smile broader.

Suddenly, Ciel was pushed against the brick wall of the alleyway, his back pressing against the damp expanse. Two strong arms were placed on either side of his head, not allowing him to escape.

The man lowered a hand and began to fiddle with a few strands of the young boy's hair, before quietly whispering, "Why, because I asked you politely. But if you don't like to play nice..." an evil grin crossed his handsome face.

Ciel shuddered. This man was treacherous. He was not like the dense criminals that he and Sebastian faced when performing his tasks for Her Highness.

_This person was different. Dangerously so._

Swallowing hard, the slim nobleman forced himself to wear a defiant expression, even though he felt less than confident without Sebastian by his side.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, although you may know me as the Queen's Watchdog," he said, satisfied when he managed to keep his voice from trembling. "And you would be...?"

The dark-haired stranger turned his head to the side abruptly, looking out into the bustling crowd. He smiled knowingly, before withdrawing his arms to his sides and backing away.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you will know soon enough _exactly_ who I am."

With that, he melted into the shadows, leaving a bewildered Ciel standing in the empty alleyway.

"My Lord?"

A voice cut into the tense air, snapping the young boy out of his state of confusion.

He turned around, finding his butler there, laden with bags.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master? You seem pale." Sebastian asked, a slight frown altering his dashing features.

"N-no, it's nothing. If you're finished with everything, let's return to the mansion," Ciel said, walking back into the mass of people.

His butler followed him, a worried expression on his face.

~( ^_^ )~

Sebastian stared at his master's sleeping face, the candle in his hand casting a glow on the boy's petite features.

Ciel had been preoccupied for the entire day after returning from town; he had gotten almost no paperwork done, which was extremely rare for the usually focused nobleman.

Something was wrong.

There wasn't much in this world that could agitate Ciel, and if there _was _something that disturbed him, the boy would immediately order Sebastian to handle it.

It had always been like this. Always. Until now.

_What had happened in that alley?_

The demon pulled the blankets of the king-sized bed higher around Ciel's form, tucking the sheets in.

Hesitating, Sebastian looked down at the raven-haired boy, before bending down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

The tall butler straightened, blew out the candles and quietly exited the room, shutting the door with a soft _click_.

Even Sebastian, ever watchful, had failed to notice the set of eyes glowing just outside the window. Eyes that were a red darker than the depths of hell.

"_Interesting..._"

**How was it? Did you like it? Even if you hated it, REVIEW! (If I say this anymore, I think someone might come and arrest me...just for being annoying...that's baaaaad.)**

**By the way, if anyone was curious as to how the 'stranger' in this chappy looks like, read onwards! If you prefer to leave it to your imagination, click the back button now!**

**Ok, so I have to admit, I based him on Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII (search 'Sephiroth' on Google [Google is your frieeeend]). Don't worry, this is not a cross-over. I just thought that he had the perfect 'evil' face, with a bit of sensuality in there. Naturally, his hair is black and his eyes are red, but you get the idea. Ironically, I've never actually played the game, but I always thought that he was totally awesome; in a creepy, half insane way. But hey, we all love the evil dudes! They have the most fun~ plus they're generally hotter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fiery Temper

**Wow. I am ON FIRE! (no, not literally; I'm not THAT insane...maybe) I finished this in...3 days? Yay! Couldn't get it off my mind, I guess. Anyhoo, some pretty important plot developments here~. Remember, REVIEW! I'll say it less times now, coz I know it's probrably annoying most of you XP. Reviews give me strength...along with pizza.**

The long-haired man perched on the branch of the tall oak tree, balancing easily on the circular branch. Back straight and arms crossed, the male seemed as comfortable 3 metres off the ground as he would be firmly on the floor. Smooth, black hair swayed softly in the breeze, framing a sinfully attractive face.

Narrow, tight lips curled up in a wicked smile as the individual's vermillion eyes gazed through arched windows, raking over the sleeping form of a slim boy.

Eyes tightly closed, the young man tossed and turned uneasily in his sleep, as if he could sense the two glowing orbs boring incessantly into him. Pale skin seemed to glow in the soft moonlight as dainty hands clenched tightly into bed sheets, the child's short hair becoming tangled. Pert lips opened slightly, a whimper escaping.

"Sebastian..."

The smallest of whispers, but heard nonetheless by the onlooker.

The smirk grew.

So this was the creature that had captured _his_ attention. It was surprising that such a fragile thing could have so strong a hold over that man. Surprising indeed.

Crimson eyes stared down at the youthful features of the slender adolescent, before narrowing slightly as the male smiled in satisfaction.

The boy looked...

_Delicious._

~( ^_^ )~

The rays of the midday sun streamed through the window, causing the body hidden underneath silk sheets to stir.

"My Lord, please wake up," immaculately dressed, the butler nudged the unmoving lump that was his master.

"It is almost noon. You must prepare for the day," Sebastian urged.

The bulge twitched slightly, before a tired voice groaned, "Urgghh! Leave me alone, Sebastian!"

Ciel's small fingers reached out and tugged the blanket over his head with a grumble.

"My Lord, it is late," the demon said, shaking the mound of sheets again.

"No!" came the childishly stubborn reply.

Sebastian sighed. He seated himself on the edge of his master's bed, resting his forehead between his thumb and two fingers. As adorable as Ciel was, he could really grate on one's nerves at times.

_Hmmm._

A devilish grin spread across the demon's face.

Feeling the weight on the side of his mattress shift, Ciel pulled down the sheets slightly in curiosity, his mismatched eyes peeking out.

Gasping loudly, the nobleman pressed himself further into the bed as the figure of his butler loomed over him, hands on either side of the boy's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing, Sebastian?" he squeaked.

"I am merely helping _Young Master_ wake up," the demon taunted, his head bending down to rest on the slender boy's collarbone.

Ciel shivered. It was _never_ a good sign when Sebastian addressed him like that.

A wet tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear, causing the cerulean-eyed male to tremble.

"Nnh!" he mewled, hands bending upwards to grip the pillows tightly as a warm mouth enclosed his earlobe, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh.

The nobleman shoved his fist into his mouth as he desperately held back a moan. A deep blush coloured his cheeks, and the colour of his irises began to deepen with lust.

Gloved hands pulled the duvet down as Sebastian's tongue travelled slowly down his master's neck, leaving a moist trail of saliva behind.

The body beneath him shuddered violently, delicate arms reaching up and wrapping around the butler's neck.

The demon's fingers crept up Ciel's night-shirt, tracing the smooth planes of his chest. A finger circled his nipple sensually, red eyes rising to meet half-lidded orbs of sapphire and amethyst.

His mismatched eyes began to cloud as Sebastian's fingers circled dangerously close to his sensitive nub, the young boy's body heating up and his arousal growing.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel cried, his arms tightening around his butler's neck.

_More. He wanted more. _

All reservations went out the window as the nobleman twisted and shuddered in ecstasy. His back arched off the bed, desperately seeking the hands that hovered above his chest.

Sebastian's mouth glided over the smooth skin of his master's neck, causing Ciel to close his eyes, body quivering in anticipation. Sinful lips pressed softly against the pale expanse before curving upwards in a wicked smirk.

The demon pulled back. Wrenching himself out of the young boy's vice-grip, he disappeared in a flash of black, reappearing beside the bedside table.

Mismatched eyes blinked in surprise, the nobleman not yet comprehending the loss of warmth.

"My Lord is quite awake now, am I correct?" Sebastian said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ciel blinked again. "Y-you, did you just-!"

The butler smiled sweetly in reply, before striding to the mahogany doors and opening them.

"Brunch shall be served in the dining room. Please do make your-self presentable before coming down, My Lord," the demon added before slipping through.

Closing the doors with a smirk on his face, Sebastian raised his hand, counting slowly under his breath.

_3, 2, 1..._"Arggghhhh!"

A frustrated scream reverberated through the thick wood, followed by the sounds of porcelain breaking. Loud footsteps were heard as Ciel stomped around his bedroom, most likely throwing anything he could get his hands on.

_Bang. _Bedside table overturned.

_Flomp._ Pillows thrown against the far wall.

_Smash._ Sebastian hoped that wasn't the Greek pottery.

"That _stupid _Sebastian! How dare he! Arggh!" Ciel, cussing his lungs out.

Surprising. The demon never knew that his master had such a wide array of vocabulary.

_Riiiip._ Oh dear.

The nobleman had a _very_ bad temper, if brought out. Luckily, his usual ice-cold demeanour meant that his temper tantrums were generally kept to a minimum and the Phantomhive mansion managed to stay intact.

Sebastian resembled a Cheshire cat more than he did a demon butler. The butler knew that there would be repercussions later on, but he couldn't help it. An angry Ciel was often quite adorable – if he didn't destroy anything_ too_ expensive.

Allowing himself a small chuckle (laughing was a vulgar habit – so inelegant), the demon strolled down the hall with a slight spring in his step, making sure to etch the sight of his master's surprised face permanently into his memories.

~( ^_^ )~

_Stab. _

_Stab._

_Stab._

The three servants stood as far as possible from their employer, shivering in fear. Finny cowered behind Maylene, who in turn hid behind Bard, who (much to his chagrin) was unlucky enough to be at the front of their little line of defence.

Ciel was letting off a deathly aura – it almost appeared as if dark shadows were emanating from him. Bard swore that he could see skulls floating in the air around the nobleman's head.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Finny whimpered.

Maylene pushed her glasses up her nose and muttered, "He seems a little angry."

"No kidding." Bard chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

A death glare was sent towards the trio, causing them to backtrack further towards the other side of the room.

"My Lord, what is the matter?" Sebastian (who was actually able to stand within a meter of his master, much to the amazement of the other three) inquired.

The room temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Oh, nothing much, _Sebastian_," the young boy fumed through gritted teeth, "_Nothing_ _at all_."

_Stab._

"Then why are you mutilating your French toast, My Lord?" the handsome demon replied.

"Why, what are you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel said with a sickly sweet smile, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Stab. Twist._

A sugary smile was plastered onto the butler's face as he stepped forward and refilled his master's tea cup.

"Is that so? Well, if that is the case, My Lord won't mind if I invite Lady Elizabeth over," Sebastian observed.

_Twist. Twist. Screeech._

The poor plate. It probably wouldn't survive the morning.

"Sure, why not? It would be _fun_."

_Screeeeeeeeech._

The three other servants cowered in fear as they watched the battle of wits occurring between Sebastian and Ciel. The dark aura increased and spread, almost reaching the trio.

"U-uhm, S-sir, we h-have work to do, s-so we'll j-just be on our way n-now. Heehee." Maylene piped up, desperate to get away from the dining room, which would no doubt soon become a war zone.

They were ignored.

"So shall I call her now, My Lord?" Sebastian's smiled wider, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Of course! Go right ahead," Ciel replied, answering with a leer of his own.

~( ^_^ )~

_Never. Ever. Again._

Ciel rubbed the sides of his temple, sighing loudly. Elizabeth had been...unbearable, to put it nicely.

Obviously, she had jumped at the chance to spend time with her precious "Ciewwy Bear", and had jumped into a carriage, arriving almost immediately. After squeezing the helpless nobleman into a tight bear hug (she was stronger than she looked), the air-headed girl had proceeded to drag him and the servants of the house into playing a game of charades.

He had not been the most energetic of participants, but he had bore with the childish game, for a short while. Even when he had been tempted to bang his head against the wall when Bard began acting out 'ballerina', the cerulean-eyed boy had persevered.

Ciel did his best to entertain her, his pride not allowing him to back out, but after the first hour of ceaseless chatter, he had been ready to strangle the annoying girl.

Thankfully, her mother had insisted that Elizabeth return for dinner, thus saving the nobleman from a game of hide-and-seek.

_Hide-and-seek_. What next? Play-acting Mommy and Daddy?

The thought of what he may have been forced to do still made Ciel shudder.

"My Lord, you seem tired. Was Lady Elizabeth's visit too taxing on you?"Sebastian, who currently stood next to him in front of the study doors, inquired.

"No, I'm_ fine_, Sebastian," Ciel answered stubbornly. He was still enraged, just too tired to actually get angry at his butler.

"Open the door; I'm going to do a bit of paperwork before bed."

"As you wish," the demon said, pushing open the wooden doors.

The nobleman walked forward into the dark room but was suddenly stopped by his butler's outstretched arm.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, a questioning expression on his face. "What are you – ?"

He was cut short as something moved behind his study desk, on the opposite side of the room. Snapping his head back to the front, the young boy glared at his leather swivel chair, which was turned away from the pair.

The intruder swung around, showing himself to the two of them.

Ciel stumbled backwards, his eyes widening in shock.

Long, black hair...crimson eyes...a wicked expression...it was that man.

The stranger opened his mouth and spoke, his sensual voice echoing through the large room.

"Hello. You've kept me waiting, _Sebastian_."

**Muahahahahahah! Cliffhanger~!**

** Sorry to anyone who thought 'Yes! Actual smut! Finally!' at the bedroom scene and then was dissapointed, but I thought it would be fun to write about a VERY pissed off Ciel. Heehee. It was (fun, I mean).**

**To Lizzie lovers, I'm sorry if I made her sound too childish and annoying (I actually don't mind her in the anime; she can be cute at times), but I think that's how Ciel actually views her, so... **

**REVIEW! The next chapter comes faster the more you review! Thank You! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Clipped Wings

***Review dance*! I am sooo happy~! So many reviews! *Review dance***

**Ahhh~ now to the depressing stuff: This chapter was hard. It didn't sound right no matter how many times I tried... *sigh* I sort of partly hate my OC now. Why. Is. It. So. Hard. To. Find. A. NAME! Why, why, did I have to make him so mysterious and hot? Why? It took me over half an hour to find ONE name. ONE! Why couldn't he have been normal, so I could have just called him Bob? Why? **

**Heehee. Sorry, needed to get that out of my system. Now, please enjoy this chapter; it's probrably not my best, but I gave it a go, so... ^_^ **

"_You_" Sebastian hissed, red eyes glowing with a menacing light. The arm blocking Ciel's path stiffened, gloved hands clenching tightly.

Thin lips curved up into a smirk as the other man leaning back unconcernedly. Moonlight streamed through the arched windows behind him, casting a long shadow across the study carpet.

"It has been a while, has it not?" he drawled, elbows positioned on the chair's armrests.

"Yes, it has, _Damon_," Sebastian replied venomously.

Ciel frowned. He had been right. To be able to enter the Phantomhive mansion without even the knowledge of his demon butler was a huge feat, one nobody had yet been able to accomplish. If even _Sebastian _was wary of him, then he was indeed dangerous. This man... was a threat.

"What do you want?" the young boy barked, cerulean eye glaring openly at the man named Damon.

The long-haired male turned his gaze to Ciel, eyes raking over his body from head to toe before responding, "Lord Phantomhive, am I correct? I believe we are acquainted. I am merely...dropping by."

"Then_ leave_. You have no business here," Ciel growled.

"Ah, but I make it my business. Do you have the ability to force me out?" he taunted, eyes retuning to Sebastian's. "Or can your precious butler do it for you?"

An alarming growl reverberated from the back of the black-haired butler's throat. His eyes flashed menacingly as the demon lowered his arms to his sides, body tensed in preparation.

"Why are you here? You should know better than to target the prey of others. This boy is _mine_," Sebastian snarled.

"Ah, but those rules are not set in stone, dear Sebastian. They are only the silent agreement made between our kind. Personally, I do not enjoy stealing the quarry of other demons, but for you," Damon smirked wickedly, "I'll make an exception."

Sebastian grit his teeth, hissing, "do_ not _underestimate me, Damon. I will not bow down to you, even if you are our _rege_."

Ciel's eyes widened. So the man _was_ a demon. Even then though, why was Sebastian so agitated? Thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Although they had not yet encountered other demons, were they really that dangerous?

"Is that so? Well then, if you are so bold, come at me," the man stood leisurely, vermilion irises flashing in anticipation.

Sebastian's lip curled.

"With pleasure," he replied, lowering himself into a slight crouching position. The butler turned his head to the side, searching for the consent of his master. "My Lord?"

Ciel frowned. He was not an idiot. The nobleman knew better that to be over-confident in his butler's strength. There was something...different about the other being, and it always paid off to be cautious of one's enemies.

He nodded, before saying, "If you believe you can, Sebastian. Remember though-," cerulean flew up to meet crimson. "_Do not fail me_."

With grim determination, the boy untied his silk eye-patch, revealing the intricate purple rune that had engulfed his right eye. It glowed brightly, as if reflecting the eagerness of the demon butler.

Sebastian felt immense strength course through his body, filling his veins with power. His trademark smirk spreading across his face, the butler brought his hands to his mouth before gripping the seams of his beloved white gloves with his teeth. Dragging the pieces of material off and dropping them into his pocket, the raven-haired man leaned forward.

"Well then...shall we begin?" he challenged, fingers flexing in trepidation.

The other smiled coldly.

For a moment, both stood there, surveying the other. Dark crimson bored into dark crimson, observing, analysing, awaiting.

They sprang. Clashing in the centre of the study, the two demons threw flurries of punches at each other, blocking and striking with intense speed. Long black hair swished around as Damon attacked Sebastian, who parried and retaliated with the same power.

The newcomer jumped onto the walls before kicking off and ricocheting towards the bookshelves. The butler followed, knives coming out as he twisted and leaped. A row of silver cutlery stabbed into the dark wood, following the other demon as he sprang from shelf to shelf.

Both were a blur of black, moving so quickly that Ciel could barely catch their movements. The nobleman's eyes narrowed. Sebastian seemed to be doing well; the other man was slippery, like Grell had been, but not lethal. The butler would most likely win. After all, gymnastics seemed to be his speciality.

The two demons continued their dance of peril, legs swinging up to kick and strike at each other. Gravity seemed to be of no hindrance to them as they flew through the room, using any solid surface.

Sebastian smiled. He had almost caught up. Bringing forth a fresh set of knives and forks (from where, no one will ever know), the butler leaped forward and swung his arm back, ready to strike deep into his opponent's spine. This was too easy. The battle was his.

"_Hmph. Useless._"

Sebastian's stumbled, his eyes widening. Looking downwards at the bloodied hand protruding from his chest, the butler's mouth opened in distress. A stain of red liquid soaked the once spotless white shirt, growing larger by the second as blood flowed profusely from his wound.

Damon stood behind the butler, his limb embedded up to the wrist in the flesh of the other. The victorious demon smirked cruelly as he pulled his arm out of the limp figure sharply. The demon stood there, the lifeblood of his rival dripping from his fingers as he let the body drop.

A small choking sound echoed through the room, filling the deathly silence.

It came from the small boy standing in the doorway. The young nobleman who had been so sure of the now motionless demon butler stood there in shock. Unable to do a thing, Ciel could only watch as Sebastian fell to the floor, hitting the carpet with a hollow thud. A puddle of red fluid spread around the immobile body, soaking permanently into the thick rug.

_No._

As the blood of the demon spilled out onto the floor, it was as if the boy's heart was draining too.

On that night, under the light of the full moon, a once proud demon fell, his raven wings clipped by the hands of another.

***Sniff* I'm going to go to hell for this (Sebby's hell of course; not sure if that's a bad thing ;P). I'm SORRY! All of you will probrably want to choke me for hurting Sebby now, aren't you? That was painful to write (well, actually I _want_ to say that, but it was actually something that I had always wanted to do; what would happen if *gasp* Sebastian were to one day be defeated? I know, I'm sadistic).**

**Because of this chapter being shorter than usual, I will swear on the River Styx (Yeah, yeah, I'm reading Percy Jackson right now) that I will get the next chappy in within a week!**

**I seem to have made a habit of writing cliff-hangers, but that's good, coz' all of you won't get bored of my story if I have them at the end of every chappy~! Remember, REVIEW! Or the oath on the River Styx will be null and void. Heehee. I'm evil. XP**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Problem

**Hee. Hee. Heehee. This chapter was insanely fun to write. ^_^ Yay for smut! This chapter has _loads_ of that (finally).**

**Warnings: Yaoi, bondage and LEMON**

**Enjoy, but make sure to REVIEW. ^.^**

_No._

Ciel fell to his knees. It wasn't possible. Sebastian couldn't have been defeated. He couldn't have. He just couldn't.

This was definitely like that time when Ciel had been kidnapped, and then the butler had let himself be shot. Yeah, that was it. He was just acting. Just...acting...

"G-get up, Sebastian. Don't joke with me. Hurry up!" he said, voice tense and controlled.

The body stayed unmoving.

The nobleman tried again. "S-sebastian! This is an order! D-don't..." Ciel cried out, his voice cracked, desperation seeping through.

"Don't leave me...not again."

The young boy gripped his hair, head shaking to and fro with denial. Sobs threatened to break out, but he kept them in control. He wouldn't cry. Not again. Not ever.

He was just a demon. Just a knight on the chess-board. Replaceable.

Then why was his heart aching so much?

A cruel chuckle cut through the tense air. Ciel looked up at the demon.

"Why do you have that hopeless look on your face? It is so unbecoming of you, Lord Phantomhive," he mused, eyes flashing in humour, as if nothing whatsoever had occurred.

Damon bent down leisurely, wiping his bloodied hand on the back of Sebastian's coat, before continuing, "You look as if you are mourning a loved one. But that's not possible, right? After all, he was only a tool."

Ciel felt his hands clench tightly. A dark scowl spread across his face, eyes glaring spitefully at the man.

_How dare he? _

To desecrate Sebastian's body like that; it was disgusting. No – it was _unforgivable_.

Crimson eyes perused the young nobleman.

_How cute._

That furious expression was just too adorable. He was like a raging kitten – so small, so helpless, but still thinking that it was a proud tiger.

A smirk formed on Damon's face. He glided forward smoothly, snorting softly in amusement when Ciel stood up, determination in his mismatched orbs.

"It's not as if he's dead. It would take far more to kill one of us," the demon crooned, his smile widening as obvious relief crossed the young boy's features.

"But I'm fairly sure that once he wakes up again..." Damon stopped in front of the nobleman.

"_He'll wish he never did_."

The room faded into black.

~( ^_^ )~

Sebastian awoke with a groan.

"Ugh...,"

Every cell in his body ached. For a moment the butler was disoriented, his sight still blurry.

_Pain. A bloodied hand protruded from his chest, and blood dripped onto the carpet... his blood._

With a sharp intake of breath, Sebastian lurched forward, the memories of the previous night flooding in.

Something jangled above him, and the demon butler realised with a start that his arms were chained firmly to a wall. A quick look down confirmed that although his chest wound had mostly healed, his uniform was in tatters and stained with dry blood. Looking around, the raven-haired man noted that he was in a fairly large room with tasteful wallpaper and tiled flooring. Strange.

"Oh? It seems that my guest has awoken."

The demon's head whipped to the front, eyes locking on the man dressed in a tight-fitting white dress shirt and black pants, seated on an antique armchair a few metres ahead of him.

_Damon. _

Beside the long-haired demon was...

Sebastian's eyes widened. He threw himself forward, straining against the iron chains that held him back, eyes riveted on the small body hanging from the ceiling.

"Ciel!" he cried, manacles cutting deep into his skin, drawing blood.

The young nobleman hung unconscious, arms pulled up above his head by shackles, feet barely touching the floor.

"Are you sure you should be calling your precious Young Master by his first name so blatantly?" Damon taunted, causing the butler to turn back towards him with an expression full of hate.

"_Why did you do that to him?_" he hissed, crimson eyes burning with anger.

The demon only smirked in return, propping his elbow up on an armrest and nonchalantly leaning his head on his knuckles.

Sebastian growled, cursing himself internally for having been so careless. He should have been more cautious of Damon, especially considering their history together.

"Mnn..." Ciel mumbled, blinking slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He raised his head, drowsy orbs snapping open in shock when he saw his butler chained to a wall.

"W-what?" he cried, struggling in his bonds as the fact that he was tied up began to register. "What's happening?" The boy tugged harder against his shackles, wincing as they bit into his thin wrists.

"My Lord!"

"Sebastian! You're alive!" he said, relief evident in his expression. This was short-lived though, as the nobleman began to feel the brunt of such an uncomfortable position. He bent his arms in an attempt to relieve his aching shoulders, but only found that it tired his muscles.

Damon chuckled, "I would advise that you don't struggle; you will only harm yourself more." This brought the young boy's attention to him.

Eyebrows pulled down in confusion and anger, Ciel glared at the demon captor. "Let me go this instant!" he demanded.

"Ah-ah-ah~! Now that would be no fun at all, after I went through all the trouble of getting both of you here," he tutted, rising leisurely from his seat.

"After all..." he strolled over to Ciel. "It would be _such_ a shame to not have a taste of the delicious little morsel in front of me..."Damon pulled off the young boy's black eye-patch, fiddling with his short, silky hair.

The nobleman flinched, turning his head away from the demon. This only made the man smirk, eyes lighting up with amusement. Walking around the slim boy, he positioned himself behind Ciel, dropping the eye-patch onto the floor as he did.

"_Damon_," Sebastian warned.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

The butler grit his teeth, glaring at the long-haired male. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this. Your grudge is with _me_."

"Oh? But I beg to differ, dear Sebastian. Ever since you did _that _to him, he has _everything_ to do with this," Damon said, his body hovering dangerously close to Ciel's. "You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't notice, did you?"

Sebastian's jaw tensed. _This was bad._

"You should have known better than to mate with him. That little unfortunate side-effect can be quite dangerous, would you not agree?" he continued, moving his head nearer to the nobleman's neck.

_Shit. _

Ciel resisted the urge to shudder. The demon was far too close for comfort.

"What are you talking about? What side-effect?" he asked, squirming in discomfort.

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't tell him?" he smiled evilly. "Well then. You see my little morsel, when demons choose to mate with someone, even if there is no meaning within the action, they...alter them, in a certain way."

"H-how?" Ciel had a feeling that he really didn't want to know.

The demon inhaled deeply, absolutely loving the smell that assaulted his senses. "Their scent changes – the mate begins to smell insanely good to other demons, who are drawn like flies to honey," he explained, smiling evilly.

"Wait. Then that means-" the nobleman began, before his sentence was cut off into a gasp as Damon's mouth contacted with his neck.

Sebastian growled, struggling with his chains once more. "Don't touch him!"

The long-haired demon continued to lap and suck at Ciel's tender flesh, eyes locked on Sebastian's – mocking him, daring him.

The slim boy bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the sensation that was beginning to make his nerves tingle with pleasure.

Damon pulled back suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out before popping it into his mouth. Gripping the chin of a wide-eyed Ciel, he planted his mouth on the petal-like lips of the other, sliding his tongue in as the boy gasped in surprise.

Something round slipped down his throat before he could react, making the youth cough.

_Oh god. I swallowed it. _

Damon broke the kiss, returning to sucking at Ciel's neck as he slid his hands under the nobleman's shirt, fingers mapping every inch of the smooth abdomen.

"N-nn! Stop!" the cerulean-eyed boy cried out as the demon fiddled with his sensitive belly button, then glided slowly upwards. He pulled at his bonds, desperate to get away.

The vermillion-eyed male only smiled wickedly before moving his mouth to an earlobe, tracing the outer shell with his tongue. Ciel's breathing became thick and heavy, his face flushed.

_Why does it feel so good?_

Something was spreading through his veins, heating his body up to the point of insanity. Every touch sent electric pulses through the nobleman's skin, every lick making his nerves tingle with delight. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He hated this. Yet his body wasn't listening to his head.

Damon's fingertips scraped Ciel's hard nipples, even that small touch almost making the boy moan in ecstasy.

_Hot. So hot._

The lithe boy pressed his lips together, hard. This was a man he abhorred. To be making such sounds – what was wrong with him?

The long-haired demon began to tease the nobleman's nipples, while at the same time nipping hard at the sensitive spot on his collarbone.

"Aah!" Ciel moaned, back arching as he unconsciously pulled on his shackles. "Nnn!"

Sebastian attempted violently to free himself from his bonds, mouth distorted in a snarl. "Stop it, you bastard!" he shouted, orbs burning a darker and darker blood red as rage invaded his emotions. How dare the fiend fondle_ his_ possession?

Damon twisted the nobleman's nipples harder, causing the boy to emit an even louder sound.

"My Lord!" Sebastian cried, glaring heatedly at the demon responsible for all of this. "What did you do to him?"

The sinful male glanced upwards, mouth releasing Ciel's neck with a slight smacking sound. "Hm? I merely fed him a little something. Just to ensure he stayed obedient," Damon said, grinning wickedly as the butler growled loudly in return.

Much to Ciel's horror, the demon released his nipples and began to move his hands downwards, body flush against his back. Damon's arousal rubbed against the nobleman's pert bottom, making the young boy shudder.

Through the thick haze of his lust, realisation hit him. He was actually going to be taken by this man.

_No. No. No! NO!_

Ciel struggled with all his might, the fear of what would happen making him cry out. "Help, Sebastian!" He kicked out with his legs, desperate to deter the hands making their way down his stomach.

Damon chuckled, his smirk growing. It was always fun when they fought back. The demon slid his hands under the nobleman's pants, rubbing firmly at the evident mound in his underwear.

Ciel stilled. _Oh God._ His arousal had grown. He pressed his eyes shut, hoping that the man would not continue.

Smirking, the long-haired man tugged the clothing downwards, freeing the nobleman's straining shaft. Locking eyes with his enraged enemy, Damon gripped the lithe boy's shaft, causing Ciel to go into throes of ecstasy.

"N-no. Stop! Ah! Please, no!" the boy exclaimed, tears leaking out at the edges of his eyelids. "Sebastian!"

The butler's eyesight turned red with pure anger. _How dare he_.

The smiling demon stroked at a fast pace, licking up and down his prey's neck. The young nobleman tried to pull away from his hand, but only succeeded in pressing himself closer to Damon.

"Nn! Help, please! Sebastian!" Ciel was going insane. His body was burning, begging to be touched even more. No matter how much he screamed his denial, it refused to listen. This was wrong. It was. But it felt so good.

Sebastian growled loudly, ignoring the pain shooting through his arms as he pulled harshly at his shackles. "Don't touch him!" he shouted, voice going hoarse. _Stop. Or else._

Ciel could feel himself nearing his limit. It was too much. Yet he tried to hold it in. He did not want to come by the ministrations of _this_ man.

Damon inserted his thumb into the boy's slit, making the nobleman's eyes roll upwards in ecstasy.

Distraught, the nobleman screamed out as he felt himself nearing the edge of a chasm that he did not wish to fall into.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He orgasmed.

The butler's eyes widened. _His_ Ciel had come over another's hands. The Ciel that only _he_ could touch. The Ciel whose moans only _he _could hear. _His_ Ciel.

Somebody was going to pay.

Sebastian looked downwards, his eyes shadowed with an eerie calm.

Damon. Was. Going. To. _Die_.

The long-haired demon was pushed back, flying across the room before slamming into a wall.

Ciel blinked in surprise, his eyes widening.

Sebastian stood beside him, eyes glowing dangerously red. The torn residues of the chains formerly trapping him hung from his wrists, dripping with the butler's blood.

Damon collapsed onto the floor, raising a hand to wipe the blood off his bottom lip. That hurt.

"You _dared _to touch him," the incensed butler hissed, fingers curling into fists. "I'll _kill_ you."

Still not losing his smirk, the other demon stumbled upwards. "Fine, fine, you proved yourself."

The long-haired male chuckled. "Well, it was fun while it lasted...goodbye, Sebastian. We will most likely meet again," he said, disappearing into a cloud of black.

With a snarl Sebastian rushed forward, but to no avail – Damon was gone.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel stuttered, still shaken up from his earlier ordeal.

The butler turned his head, eyes turning back into their original crimson. "Now, then My Lord," he inquired, "Are you well?"

"Y-yes, a little uncomfortable, but..."

"Is that so?" Sebastian walked towards him, eyes flashing in an emotion that Ciel knew all too well.

He gulped. "Erm, Sebastian? C-could you maybe release me?"

The raven-haired butler cocked his head to the side, moving to stand before the nobleman.

"Hmm? But I'm not sure I want to."

He smirked.

**Sooo? Delicious, right? I feel bad for torturing Sebby so much, but oh well. He'll get his turn next chappy~! ^.^ Look forward to it~**

**I'm sort of in a love-hate realtionship with my OC. I hate him for being so evil to Sebby and Ciel (Although...I would have to hate myself, too, since I made him do that...), but I also love him _because _he's so deviously yummy.**

**Anyhoo, REVIEW! Or watch out for biscuits, because I will send my ninja cookie minions to choke you. Yes, CHOKE YOU! Thank You ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Uses of Chains

**I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! It's been a month since I last updated, huh... heehee. Sorry. I _would _like to say that I was insanely busy, but although I was, I may have been a tad lazy too...**

**Oh well! ^_^ What's done is done!**

**Warnings: LOADS AND LOADS of Lemon (if you haven't already guessed), bondage, smex, yaoi (nuh-duh), and a veeery nervous Ciel ^.^**

**Onwards! For Narniaaaaaa! (no, I haven't read the books, nor seen the latest movie. It just sounds cool.)**

"Ahahah, you're joking, right, Sebastian?" Ciel giggled nervously. "Ahaha…ha…ha…"

The butler cocked an eyebrow.

…_Shit._

The demon moved forwards languidly, his movements slow and sultry. "No," his long fingers slid under Ciel's dishevelled shirt. "I must admit I'm not."

The nobleman shuddered as Sebastian's digits glided over the expanse of his stomach, causing his face to heat up. He pulled his head back, eyes squeezed closed as those sinful fingers worked their way slowly upwards. "Mnn," the young boy mewled, feeling himself becoming rapidly light-headed.

Sebastian continued to smile evilly, savouring the sensation of his master's silky skin underneath his fingers. Leaning forward, he breathed in the heady scent of the boy. It was indescribable, an aroma so scrumptious that nothing compared. The fragrance drove him absolutely mad.

A hand gripped Ciel's nape, fingers curling in the luscious black hair as the butler pulled his head forward. Warm lips contacted with his, causing the nobleman's eyes to snap open in shock. The lithe boy began to struggle half-heartedly, pulling his head away, only to be pressed closer by Sebastian.

The butler chuckled, amused by his master's feeble attempts at escape. _Still so stubborn_. Then again, it would take out half the fun if Ciel submitted to him too easily. Continuing the kiss, his agile fingers began to rub the boy's nipples.

The nobleman gasped, his petal-like lips opening in surprise. Thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern, the raven-haired demon explored and mapped every nook and cranny of Ciel's mouth. Sebastian grimaced slightly at the taste of Damon in the boy's mouth, anger sparking as he remembered the kiss the demon had forced onto his master. This only made him kiss more passionately, his need to claim the boy growing.

Ciel moaned softly at the back of his throat, his thought coherence lowering as the sensation of his nipples being teased drove his nerves into overdrive. The nobleman arched his back unconsciously, tears beginning to form on the corners of his eyelids.

_So good…it felt so amazing…_

Sebastian pulled back, a wet trail of saliva joining their mouths. The butler smirked as he perused the slim boy's face, savouring the sight before him. His eyes roamed over the pert round mouth that was open, breathing in pants, accentuating black eyebrows pulled upwards in an expression of utter fragility. Tears leaked out the edges of his eyelids, joining the droplets of sweat forming on Ciel's beautiful face. He lookeddivine, and utterly edible.

_Yum._

The butler released his master's neck, hand gliding downwards to join the other. Latching his mouth onto the soft expanse of skin in front of him, Sebastian relentlessly licked and sucked every area of the young boy's neck.

"Ah-hyah!" the nobleman cried, his skin burning from each touch.

Licking, sucking, teasing, rubbing. It was all driving Ciel completely insane, and he_ loved_ it. He moaned loudly, the sound spreading through the room, making the older man chuckle.

Sebastian released the tortured nipples, his fingers moving downwards, dancing along the silky surface of the scrumptious boy's body. Hooded eyelids covered mismatched orbs, the irises fogging up as lust and anticipation blanketed the nobleman's mind.

The butler's fingers wrapped around the boy's re-hardened shaft, causing Ciel to cry out in shock. His nimble hand stroked up and down, enjoying the sounds exuding from his master as he rubbed his free hand up and down the boy's back.

_Oh God…_Ciel felt like he was going absolutely insane – everything was blurring into a white haze, and he could feel nothing but the flesh that was on his, pleasuring his most intimate parts. The aroused nobleman shuddered and moaned, body yearning for more…for pleasure…for release…for _Sebastian_.

"Nnyah! Ah…!" the slim boy shuddered, drops of sweat spilling out of his hair as Ciel jerked his head backwards. The demon smirked, knowing full well that his master was about to shatter. He ran his thumb over the slit of the nobleman's shaft, drinking in the delicious cries emitted as the boy's body convulsed.

"Al-almost…I…aah!" Ciel moaned, the coil inside his stomach building as he arched his back.

Sebastian smiled evilly, his fingers wrapping around the nobleman's shaft, but this time at its base.

"Wha-?" the cerulean-eyed boy started, his body yearning for the release that was currently being hindered. "Sebastian!" Ciel gasped out. Catching his breath, the younger male stared up at the demon in confusion, teardrops still slipping out the edges of his mismatched eyes.

"Yes, My Lord?" he smirked, resisting the urge to chuckle as his master twitched in obvious discomfort. "Is something the matter?"

The nobleman blushed deeply. "Why aren't you… you… continuing?" he protested, the young boy's eyes shot up to glare menacingly at Sebastian…and failed miserably. The amused butler felt his smile widen as Ciel attempted to show anger, only to be betrayed by his flustered body.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" the raven-haired demon asked cheekily, his glowing red eyes mischievous.

"Y-you know what I mean, God-dammit!" the lithe boy growled, irritated at his butler's teasing attitude. He knew very well what he was implying.

"Would you care to elaborate, My Lord? I'm not quite sure I understand." a smirk worthy of a Chesire cat spreading across his face.

"Don't make me say it…" Ciel's expression was an annoyed glower, accompanied by blushing cheeks.

"Say what?" an innocent pout.

Ciel was extremely frustrated. He really didn't want to concede to Sebastian's whims. Yet, his body was aching with lust, and his erection was throbbing painfully. He needed to be touched. He needed to feel pleasure. He needed release. Most of all, he needed _him_.

The demon watched his master shift uncomfortably, obviously not liking the situation. "F-fine. But only this time. Just once." Sebastian raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Ciel looked down, turning his eyes away from his butler before mumbling quietly, his words slurred together. The butler smirked.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that. Would you please speak louder, Young Master?"

The nobleman turned even redder, the hue spreading to the tips of his ears."Arggh! I want you to touch me, alright? There! I said it! Happy now?" he grumbled, lips forming an adorable pout.

"Yes."

Sebastian swooped in to capture the lips of his scrumptious prey, who squeaked in surprise as he was pulled into a deep kiss. Ciel moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed as his tongue danced with the one prodding between his teeth. The moans increased as the butler tweaked his nipples, the other hand restarting a fast pace in the lithe boy's shaft.

They separated, the taller man allowing those petal-like lips to take in deep, shuddering breaths. He immediately lowered his head, latching his mouth onto a vacant nipple, earning mewls of pleasure from the nobleman.

"Oh! Mnm! Sebas-oh god!" the nobleman cried as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Sebastian pressed his body closer to Ciel's, his fingers working nimbly as he traced the patterns of his master's shaft, moving up and down at a feverish pace. Inserting a finger into the slit of his erection, the butler rolled the nobleman's sacs between his fingers, causing the lithe body to spasm.

"Aah!" the boy cried, coming messily over Sebastian's hands.

Ciel's chest heaved in exertion as he sagged, arousal appeased. His mismatched orbs roamed upwards, focusing on the demon. The butler raised his sticky hand to his lips, tongue reaching out and lapping at the cum, wrapping languidly, seductively around the digits. The shivering boy watched this all with a frightened awe, feeling himself heat up once more at the sensuality displayed.

Crimson eyes locked onto his, teasing him as the demon continued to curl his tongue around his fingers. The nobleman gulped around the lump forming in his throat, his throat becoming more and more parched as he stared at Sebastian. _God he was thirsty._

The raven-haired demon smirked widely, enjoying the flushed expression on his master's face. Those large, mismatched eyes widened as he moved closer, pressing his entire body against Ciel's. Wrapping an arm tightly around the boy's waist, Sebastian pushed himself against the delicious body, an amused rumble emitted from his throat as the boy let out a choked gasp. The butler's erection was unashamedly rubbing against the nobleman's thigh, the taller man purring as his arousal found much needed friction.

Ciel flushed deeper (if that was even possible), partly embarrassed that he was partaking in such a primal act. He was even more horrified to realise that he was actually getting turned on by the demon's actions.

Sebastian's hands began to drift south, snapping the nobleman out of his reverie.

The limbs moved further, hooking into the waistband of the boy's pants and pulling downwards in a swift motion. The sensual butler smiled as his master stiffened within his arms, eyes widening to the size of plates as he realised where the raven-haired man was aiming.

"W-wait, Sebastian…th-that…" Ciel began to protest, twisting slightly in uneasiness.

"Yes, My Lord?" he smirked.

The lithe boy gulped again, Sebastian's eyes watching intently as his scrumptious Adam's apple bobbed up and down. How he wanted to ravish that neck. Therefore he did.

The nobleman shivered uncontrollably, his eyes squeezing shut as his butler licked and sucked strongly at his neck, drawing trails of saliva up and down the smooth expanse. Biting his lip, Ciel held back a moan, feeling his arousal spark as the man's talented tongue swept over his sensitive skin.

The demon smirked into his prey's collarbone, his hands beginning to knead and rub the soft ass of his master. A still-wet finger teasingly circled the rim of the delectable hole that was his to claim, enjoying the shuddering gasps that Ciel emitted.

"D-don't, not that far, Sebas-mmf!" the boy was interrupted as Sebastian kissed him, hard. Pushing in, the demon's tongue danced with the nobleman's in a heated tango, earning mewls and moans from the small boy. The sounds all shot to the butler's groin, adding to his already rock-hard shaft.

Ciel jumped in shock as a finger entered him from behind, beginning to wriggle. Mewling in pain, the boy tried to break the kiss, only to be stopped by Sebastian's free hand pressing against the nape of his neck.

Another finger was added, and they began to scissor, widening the oh-so-tight passage in preparation for something a little…bigger. The lithe boy's cries were muffled against the butler's warm mouth as he protested against the intruding digits. _It hurt._

A third finger joined the two, causing Ciel to cringe as he tried to adjust to the fingers moving in and out of his tight hole. The pain was flooding his senses, and even Sebastian's (very talented) tongue did nothing to appease him. That was, until those wriggling digits scraped lightly against something that made his eyes widen and his back arch in desire.

The cries of pain quickly turned into moans of bliss as electricity shot into every cell of his body, effectively setting his nerves on fire. His body went into spasms of pure pleasure as his prostrate was repeatedly hit with unfailing accuracy.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, searching desperately for breath. "A-aaah! Sebas-ah!" he exclaimed, unconsciously pushing downwards as his body urgently searched for more of that mind-blowing sensation.

Then the digits were pulled out, leaving the stimulated boy feeling empty. He couldn't help but whimper slightly, frayed nerves still yearning for more.

Sebastian unzipped his pants quickly, his aching erection pulsing, ready to be wrapped in the promised velvety heat that would bring him pleasure beyond comprehension. Letting out a sigh of relief as his shaft was released into the sex-hazed air of the room, the demon smirked widely as he saw Ciel's adorable expression.

A mix of fear and awe, the nobleman shuddered as his eyes were drawn to his butlers…fairly large…cock. No–he took that back–his _extremely _large erection.

_That…thing…fit into him last time? Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. He was screwed. Literally._

A slim hand was offered to the lithe boy, palm pressed against his lips. Mismatched eyes looked up in confusion, the smaller male not sure of what Sebastian wanted him to do.

The raven-haired butler cocked an eyebrow lazily. "If I do not get my erection prepared, Young Master…"

It was enough. Opening his mouth, Ciel lathered his saliva over the demon's hand, effectively making the older man shudder in desire. The way his tongue _moved_…the boy really was too much.

"Mmf…" the nobleman made a small noise, his eyes half-lidded, teardrops dotting his long eyelashes.

Sebastian pulled his palm away, placing it on his rock-hard erection instead, slathering the shaft completely. He stepped forward, pressing his body flush against the lithe frame of his master. Bending down, he whispered softly into Ciel's ear. "Are you ready, _Young Master_?"

"D-damn it, Sebastian! D-don't say stupid things l-like that! Just get on with it!" was the irritated, yet nervous reply.

He smiled. "If you insist, My Lord."

The small boy suddenly found his legs curled around his butler's waist as a blunt, heated shaft began to press against his sensitive hole. The demon, his eyes dark crimson with lust, pressed forward slowly, mindful of the fragile body that he was entering. It would do him no good to cause the nobleman pain, no matter how tempting that warm, tight heat was.

"A-ah! Sebastian!" Ciel cried, his eyes squeezed shut as a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through his veins. It was excruciatingly painful, but at the same time felt so utterly right.

Now fully inside the boy, the butler paused, allowing his master to squirm, adjusting to his presence. Without warning, Sebastian pulled out, almost to his tip, before thrusting back in, hitting the nobleman's prostrate straight on.

Ciel let loose a garbled scream, the intense pleasure and pain surging through him. His back arched, and the small boy moaned into the room, his mind lost as pure, primal lust took over his body. The demon continually slammed into him, hitting his sensitive spot with unfailing accuracy at every thrust.

"Oh GOD!" the nobleman cried, feeling the coil inside his stomach tighten painfully. His body was absolutely on _fire_…every jab sent him into throes of ecstasy…it was beyond amazing…and he wanted _more_.

_Almost. He was almost there._

Sebastian pressed deeper and deeper into that addictive heat with each thrust, sweat pouring down his hair, mingling with the drops of his master. A hand went to grab hold of Ciel's shaft, moving up and down at an intense speed, causing the boy to go into spasms, the chains holding his wrists in place jangling loudly.

"_SEBASTIAN!_"

For the second time that day, the demon's name was called as the boy climaxed, but this time, it was a scream of desire. The butler orgasmed soon after, releasing his load into the warm, silky depths of his master.

~( ^_^ )~

"My Lord. Are you hurt in any way?" Sebastian inquired, unlocking his master's wrists from the shackles (having found the key laying on the floor).

Ciel planted his feet firmly on the ground, rubbing his sore wrists while glaring murderously at his butler. "No, I just got slammed into repeatedly while hanging off the roof in steel chains, but _of course_ I'm fine. How could you _possibly_ get that notion?" he grumbled, stalking off with as much dignity as his sore ass would allow him.

Sebastian smiled, amused at the antics of his grumpy master. "Is that so, Young Master?" he replied, taking the chains down from the roof and examining them.

_Interesting._

It appeared they were portable. _Hmm. Maybe…_

"Sebastian! Hurry up! I need to get home and take a bath. _Now_." the nobleman ordered from the doorway, before turning and heading down the passageway (to where, he had no idea; it just seemed like a dramatic thing to do).

Inspecting the steel shackles, he grinned evilly. "Coming, My Lord."

Pocketing the chains (it appeared that the coat could store anything; where do you think he kept all his silverware?), the raven-haired demon turned on his heel, following his master.

_These could come in handy._

**So? How was it? That took me AGES to write. Stupid smutty chappy with loads of smutty stuff. **

**This will most likely be the last chappy of 'Scent', since I feel that there really isn't anything more I can say, and having more demons coming after Ciel would just be repetitive and boring (we can't make _all_ the demons hot and scrumptious like Damon XD). *Sad face* :(**

**Depending on your reviews, I might write something else, but it would orobrably be completely unrelated; plus, I have a _really _slow imagination that needs a LOT of inspiration, so I probrably won't be able to come up with a decent idea anytime soon.**

**Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Remember, if you want me to write something else, you have to express your ideas in them~. ^.^**

**Honestly, you'd think I would have drilled this into your heads enough by now, but I'm getting lots and lots of visitors, but NO REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ace of Spades

**Hullo all! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry if I haven't updated. I warned you all, though~. If you know Bleach, you can check out my new AiIchi fic (you don't have to, of course, since you're...probrably sick of...my rubbish writing by now...*curls into fetal position and cries*). **

**As you may have noticed (or you may have not), I've changed the summary. That's because I finally know where my fic is going! And thus the change. ****I must thank all my reviewers that pushed me to continue the story instead of ending it like I wanted to *pouts*. XD After thinking it over (for a loooong time, I'm not kidding), I managed to come up with a good plot to continue it~. I think it might work! It will probrably last 5 or 6 more chappys, but I'm often not sure when I rush too much or it sounds disjointed, so I'm relying on you guys to help me. By reviewing, of course. ^_^ **

**But first, a bit of filler. ^.^ Review after you're done~. I'll get the next chappy out faster, and trust me, by the end of this, you'll _definitely_ want that! XP**

The long-haired demon strode through the candlelit halls, his feet thumping softly on the red carpet. Brushing off his black trench-coat, he growled in annoyance. _That Sebastian…_ he was seriously pissed off now.

"Yo, Damon!" a cloud of shadows swirled in the air beside him, materialising into the shape of a man. "What's up?"

Damon turned his head towards the male, whose neck-length brown hair glinted with blonde streaks as he fell into step beside him. "Kai," he acknowledged.

Crimson eyes flitted up, meeting his own as the boyish man, clad in a black leather jacket and baggy pants, complete with chains and straps, tipped forward slightly, sauntering in the hunched manner that so many young teenagers seemed to have obtained. "Aw, you look a bit tense, man," the young demon teased, a grin spreading across his handsome face and accentuating his sharp features. "I heard you had a bit of trouble with dear ol' Sebby."

Damon tensed, stopping abruptly. His frown deepened as he glared at Kai, eyes flashing with anger. "Who told you that?"

"Awww, no one. You always seem to forget that I only have a place in the council 'coz I'm so good at sneaking around," the brunette twirled around, walking backwards as he faced his companion.

The long-haired man breathed out. "Why did I think that there was even a chance you wouldn't find out?" he muttered, restarting his quick stride. "Should you not show more respect towards me? Your casual attitude is rather grating."

"Pff. If I wasn't like this and worshipped the ground you walked on like everyone else, your head would become so inflated it'd be unbearable," came the cheeky reply, coupled with a disrespectful smirk. "Anyway, you know you love me."

Damon chuckled. The boy was right, but he would never admit it. "What is the underworld coming to if somebody as young and irresponsible as you is part of our inner circle?" he said as they turned a corner in the gloomy hallway.

"It's becoming loads funner and less uptight," his companion snickered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

The two demons reached a large set of oak doors, which seemingly stretched up to oblivion (courtesy of demonic tampering). "Yes, yes, but then the world would most likely end when all of the idiots like you started running around blowing things up," he said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Aaaaw, that's horrible, Damon!" the brunette whined, before grinning evilly. "We'd only blow half of the world up; we need to keep some parts alright for our prey, after all."

Damon smiled widely, amused at the boy's comment. He flipped his hand, causing the doors to open with a loud bang, wind rushing rapidly through the entrance. The companions strolled in, looking over the eleven pairs of crimson orbs glowing at them in the dark.

The long-haired demon strode over to a gold-etched throne in the centre of the room, falling into it as Kai did so with his own chair, joining the circle. "Are we all present?" Damon drawled, leaning back in his seat. Various nods and murmurs of assent were heard.

"Then…let the meeting begin."

~( ^_^ )~

Sebastian dusted his hands off, turning from the recently polished silverware to the cabinet of china that awaited him. He hummed quietly to himself, a small smile gracing his features as he worked. He was in a good mood. No – he was in a _great_ mood.

In the corner opposite, Maylene cowered, her hands shaking as she stacked plates into a precariously swaying pile. It was_ never_ a good sign when Sebastian was happy. A creepy, condescending smirk was normal, but _humming_? That spelt serious trouble. She could only hope that whatever trap he was planning for did not involve her in the _slightest_.

He had been like that ever since yesterday, when both he and the Young Master had returned from their extended stay at a friend's manor. After all, it made perfect sense that although Sebastian's clothes had been tattered (which never, _ever_, happened) upon his return, there had been a giant stain of…red juice? on the study rug and it was a known fact that Ciel had no friends, nothing had happened at all. _Yup, nothing at all._ The maid giggled nervously under her breath. _It was never good to question them. She liked her life the way it was, thank you very much._

The butler suddenly stopped, smiling so widely that his crimson eyes narrowed into slits. The other occupant of the room shivered, fighting the urge to run screaming out of the room._ Creeeeepy_.

Sebastian finished off the china and continued on his way, leaving the dining room and heading towards the sitting room. There was a very distinct skip in his step, and he was on top of the world (which, of course, wasn't possible, since demons never felt anything). The…event the other day had been enjoyable. _Yes, __very __enjoyable_.

The raven-haired demon approached the wood doors of the abode, knocking politely on them before entering; it was a mere formality – there was nothing that he hadn't seen of his master (he chuckled internally at _that_ thought), so walking in on a compromising situation wasn't exactly possible.

"Come in," a voice called, muffled by the thick material of the doors. The butler placed a hand on the brass doorknobs, opening the doors and entering. "My Lord," he said, proceeding to stand beside the seated black-haired boy, as he had always done.

Said boy glanced upwards, acknowledging his loyal servant. "Sebastian." Shifting slightly in his armchair, Ciel bent forwards and picked up his favourite deck of cards. "Now that you're here, let's play a game of cards," he smiled, his lips curved upwards in a cheeky expression.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, his red orbs narrowing slightly in suspicion. "And what brought forth this playful attitude, My Lord?" he inquired, knowing very well that the boy hated playing with him, as the demon would always win, unless Ciel ordered him not to.

The nobleman began to shuffle the deck, resuming his statement as he mixed the cards. "What about a little…bet?" he offered, devilish grin still in place.

"What are the odds?" the butler was intrigued now, curious about what his master was aiming at.

"Do you remember Damon…?" the lithe boy replied, grimacing slightly as he recalled the past events. They had been avoiding the subject ever since their return, but he was now purposely dredging it up. "Well, it struck me as…odd, that you seemed to know each other so well."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and his usual smirk morphed into a frown. He knew where this was heading, and he didn't like it one bit. Ciel continued to speak, oblivious to his butler's obvious annoyance. "So I'll make you a deal. If I win this game, which _I_ will choose, then you have to tell me _everything_ about him and how you two are related."

The demon resisted the urge to growl; that was something that he definitely did not want to reveal. "Why do you not just order me to tell you?" he all but snarled, shocking the boy as his temperament changed abruptly from calm to vicious. His jaw clenched tightly as he stared straight ahead, gaze boring a hole into the wall opposite.

Recovering his composure, Ciel explained, "Because you might not tell me the whole truth, even if I tell you not to lie. After all, I wouldn't know if you told me everything or not."

"Then why do you think playing a card game will change that?"

"Because I know that you don't break your promises," a cerulean eye flashed up to meet him, shining with mirth. "And because I know you love a good game."

Sebastian regained his smirk, mulling the idea over in his head. _Maybe…_ "Then what do I have to gain from this, My Lord?" the demon whispered seductively, bending down and breathing on the nobleman's ear.

The short-haired boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a small blush beginning to form as his ear was assaulted by the butler's silky smooth voice. "E-erm, well, what do you want, Sebastian?" he muttered in reply.

"Oh, I'm not sure…although I must admit, our little romp the other day _had_ been quite entertaining," the raven-haired demon purred, standing behind the shuddering nobleman as he placed gloved hands on the arm-rests, bending over with his face a hair's-breadth from Ciel's.

The blue-eyed boy blushed deeply, trying not to think about that day, but finding that the other man's close proximity wasn't helping him block it out_. __**His back arched, and the small boy moaned into the room, his mind lost as pure, primal lust took over his body. The demon continually-**__ no, no, no_! He was _not_ going to think about it!

Ciel felt his breath hitch as the butler moved closer, nose gliding over his neck. "Maybe…we can spend a little…time together, _Young Master_," he hummed, his smirk widening as he felt the other male begin to tremble. "After all, I have _so_ been looking forward to…playing again."

With that, he pushed away, striding gracefully over to the opposite armchair. Seating himself comfortably, Sebastian interlocked his fingers, crimson eyes sparkling with mirth as he observed the light tint still covering his master's face. "So, what exactly are we playing?"

The nobleman shook himself slightly, ridding himself of the tingling feeling on his skin. Glaring defiantly at the demon, he allowed a wicked grin to grace his features.

"Ace of Spades."

~( ^_^ )~

_How?_

Ciel clenched his hands, heart pounding in his chest as he stared disbelievingly at the card that the other male held up. He could feel the beginnings of perspiration occurring, his palms and face becoming increasingly sweaty as the situation sank in.

_No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. _

His butler smirked, amused at the nobleman's reaction. It was to be expected, though. After all, in a game of such sheer luck, he had expected to at least have a chance at winning, did he not? And yet, in between the fore-finger and middle-finger of the demon's right hand, the Ace of Spades sat.

"Well then, Young Master. Do you remember our earlier agreement?"

The boy gritted his teeth, not even attempting to contain his anger. "Yes, Sebastian. I do _not_ go back on my word," he spat. Even with this façade of irritation, Ciel felt his stomach do flip-flops, and heat began to creep up his neck even as he glared at the other. He cursed internally. Why was he so nervous? This shouldn't affect him so much! And yet…it did.

The raven-haired male's smile grew even wider as the nobleman shifted uncomfortably. It was always so adorable when he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Young Master?" he prompted, voice lowering a few octaves as he let his more sensual side take hold. The butler raised his hand, leaving it palm up, awaiting the touch of his lover –no, that was incorrect– he awaited the touch of his _prey_.

Ciel stood up, forcing his knees to stop trembling as he walked shakily over to the other man. Lifting a dainty hand, the boy gulped harshly, his fingers hovering over those of the other. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, eyelids lowering as he leered up at his master. Sapphire eyes met his, doubt and apprehension swirling in their depths.

_It's now or never._

The nobleman breathed in deeply, grasping the demon's hand in a quick motion. His eyes widened in shock as the limb gripped his, tugging and causing him to stumble, sprawling over his butler's lap. Gasping loudly, Ciel planted his hands on Sebastian's thigh, pushing himself up hurriedly, only to be left flailing as strong hands gripped his arms, rotating him so that his back was spooned by the raven-haired male.

Warmth bathed his ear as the demon's head bent down, whispering softly. "_Please, do_ _behave, Young Master._"

**Kyahahaha! I feel so dang _evil_! I betcha you're all itching to kill me now, right? (Don't, 'coz then no one would be there to finish my fic o_o) Heehee, I'm sadistic, I know. Although at this stage, you should have already realised that I absolutely _looooove_ cliff-hangers. Keeps people interested when my story really isn't that good; you'd all get bored if I had nice, fulfilling chappy endings. ^-^**

**Remember, review and I'll get it out faster! I'm a sucker for reviews; I like to please. ^.^**


End file.
